Paint World/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 1999 Gingo film Paint World. Part 1: Opening/"All the Colors in the World" (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (The scene fades to an art studio. A painter enters the studio as he puts an empty canvas on the easel and starts painting a colorful animated world known as "Paint World". As the painter creates Paint World using his paintbrush, the opening credits play over it.) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: a GINGO ANIMATION film (The painter has finished painting the entire Paint World. He then uses his paintbrush to paint the sign in the city, but it was empty. He then writes the film's title "Paint World" on the empty sign with his paintbrush. The camera zooms into the painting of Paint World and the scene fades to the city skyline at Paint World. The scene then cuts to the citizens walking around in the city. The scene then pans to an evil black-and-white businessman named Gerry Disgill looking at the colorful citizens walking around in the colorful city.) Gerry Disgill: Colors, I hate the colors. They are just too pretty to be good. I wish the color is gone... for good. (Gerry Disgill sits down and thinks of a way to get rid of color once and for all. Then, he had an idea.) Gerry Disgill: I know! I shall erase the color... from the entire city... once... and for all. (laughs evilly) Mwahahahahahaha! (Then, Gerry Disgill walks away and enters the Black & White Headquarters building. The camera pans to a house where an 11-year-old painter named Deon Splatt and his family live. Deon goes outside to smell the fresh air. He breathes in and breathes out.) Deon Splatt: Ah. What a wonderful day here in this bright, colorful, creative, and beautiful world here. (looks at the shining yellow sun at the blue sky) The sun is shining, (looks at the bluebird tweeting at the healthy green tree) the birds are singing, (looks at the green grass) and the grass is green. (looks at the colorful city in Paint World) I love the colors! They are the most colorful things in the whole world. I feel like going to the city today. (As Deon starts walking towards the city, the song "All the Colors in the World" starts playing. He then started to sing.) (The lyrics for the song "All the Colors in the World" is under construction) (After the song ends, Deon Splatt walks by to see the Black & White Headquarters building) Deon Splatt: Hmmm. What is that peculiar building? (He then see two security guards (a muscular black guy and a skinny white guy) protecting the main entrance for the Black & White Headquarters building. He then goes to talk to them.) Deon Splatt: Excuse me, uh... gentlemen? (The guards looked at Deon) Black Guard: What do you want, kid? Deon Splatt: Uh, what... is this... (points at the Black & White Headquarters building) building you're protecting? White Guard: Why, this is the Black & White Headquarters building. That's where our boss works. His name... is Gerry Disgill. Black Guard: He hates color and all the colorful things that go with it. So, that's why me and the White Guard are trying to... Deon Splatt: Trying to... what? White Guard: You know, protect the headquarters from foolish colorful creatures like yourself. Black Guard: This building is for black and white people only. Now beat it, kid. White Guard: Yeah! Go away! (Deon looks at the camera and shrugs. He then walks away from the Black & White Headquarters building. The scene fades to Deon at his house painting a picture of a colorful building.) Deon Splatt: Some people think they want color to go away, huh? (looks at the Black & White Headquarters building through the window) Well, like that's ever gonna happen. (Deon hangs up his picture on the wall. His brother Zach came to visit Deon at his room.) Zach Splatt: Hey there, little bro. Whatcha doin'? Deon Splatt: Well, I was at the city and saw a black and white building where a businessman named Gerry Disgill lives. (He then looks at Deon's picture of a colorful building) Zach Splatt: Well, that's a good picture you've got there. Deon Splatt: Thanks. It's an alternate colorful version of a boring black and white building. Zach Splatt: Oh! I see. Anyways, dinner's ready, so come downstairs to the dining room, if you're ready. Well, see ya. (Zach exits Deon's room) Deon Splatt: I hope color will remain in this world. (Deon then gets out of his room to eat dinner downstairs) Part 2: Gerry Disgill at Black & White Headquarters (The camera pans outside of Deon's house and into the exterior view of the Black & White Headquarters building. It then pans through the window and inside the building where Gerry Disgill is in charge of the B&W Squad.) Gerry Disgill: Minions, we're going to destroy Paint World... by stealing all the colors from it... and burning them... from... existence, which is why I've created this invention. Hand me the remote, please. (One of the B&W Squad minions, who is a black ink creature, shows Gerry Disgill a goat) B&W Squad Minion #1: Um, you mean... the goat, boss? (The goat bleats at Gerry Disgill) Gerry Disgill: (annoyed and angry) No, not that thing, you idiot! (slaps the minion) I said "hand me the remote". Now, let go of the goat, please. B&W Squad Minion #1: But, sir, I like that goat. I want to keep it. Gerry Disgill: I don't care about you... or the goat. Please put it down. Okay? B&W Squad Minion #1: Okay, sir. Calm down. Sheesh! (The minion puts the goat down and it walked away) Gerry Disgill: Now, let's try that again. Hand me the remote, please. (Another minion gives Gerry Disgill the remote) B&W Squad Minion #2: Here you go, boss. (talks to the first minion) Come on, let's go. (The two minions leave) Gerry Disgill: Thank you. Minions, I've got to show you my latest invention. (Gerry presses the button on the remote and the color-erasing invention is revealed) B&W Squad Minions: Oooooh! Aaah! Gerry Disgill: This, my friends, is the Color Remover 2000. This machine can remove colors from a colorful object. Observe. (talks to the Black Guard and the White Guard) Bring in the test subject. Black Guard and White Guard: Yes, sir. (The Black Guard and the White Guard went out, and a few seconds later, they came back with the colorful test subject, which turns out to be a red weasel, as he was brought to the target.) Gerry Disgill: Now, all you have to do... is to aim the target, select all colors from it, and press "REMOVE" to make the machine erase all the colors from the target. Black Guard: But, boss, if the colors are going to be removed, where will they go? Gerry Disgill: An excellent question! After the colors are removed from the target, the machine will... send all the colors... back into the paint buckets... from the real world! (Gerry Disgill aims the machine at the red weasel, uses the computer from the machine to select all colors of his body, and presses the "REMOVE" button. The color removal ray comes out of the machine and hits the red weasel, and he loses his colors. The red weasel is now a black and white weasel. The colors were then sent back into the paint buckets at the art studio from the real world. The scene cuts back to Gerry Disgill, the Black Guard, the White Guard, and the B&W Squad Minions.) Gerry Disgill: Well, that's it for the color removal machine, and you know exactly how it works. You always knew it, so that's all there is to it. By the way, the machine is mine! You hear me? It's mine! (The minions are confused and there was a 3-second moment of silence) Gerry Disgill: That's what I said. It's mine. However, I'm going to share it with you, guys. So, here's the manual. (shows his friends the manual for the machine) We will all be using it, but it's still mine though. Any questions? (The minions are still confused. However, one minion raised his hand.) Gerry Disgill: Yes? B&W Squad Minion #3: When are we going to use the Color Remover 2000 to get rid of the colors from Paint World? Gerry Disgill: In a few days, my friend. In a few days. (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The entire scene fades black except for Gerry Disgill's eyes. They stayed in the black screen for 2 seconds, and then, they fade away to black as well.) Part 3: Deon meets Gracie/"When There's a Problem" (The scene fades to Deon painting a picture at the city on the next day. While he's working on it, he looks around the city, but then, he sees someone coming out of the Paint World Art Store. The person that walked out of the art store is a red-headed girl named Gracie GaColor. She loves art just as much as Deon had. Deon was confused as he watches Gracie walk by. He then continues painting. 3 hours later, Deon has finished his painting. He collects and packs up his art stuff, and starts walking home. However, he sees Gracie again. Deon then walks over to see Gracie and talk to her.) Deon Splatt: Well, hello there. (Gracie turns around and sees Deon for the first time) Gracie GaColor: Oh! Uh, hello. How are you? Deon Splatt: I'm doing good. So, what are you doing here? Gracie GaColor: I was about to walk home with a bag of art supplies that I bought from the art store from right there. (Gracie points at the art store and looks at Deon) Gracie GaColor: Hey! Do you like art? Deon Splatt: Well, yes. Gracie GaColor: Really? No way! Me too! Deon Splatt: Yep, I always like art ever since I was 5 years old. So, what's your name? Gracie GaColor: I'm Gracie, Gracie GaColor. Deon Splatt: (while shaking hands with Gracie) Nice to meet you, Gracie. My name is Splatt, Deon Splatt. (stops shaking hands with Gracie) So, what are you going to do today? Gracie GaColor: Well, I was thinking about going back to my house to start another art project. Deon Splatt: Yeah, me too. (Suddenly, a drop of ink landed on the sidewalk where Gracie and Deon are at. They look up at the sky, and then they look at the Black & White Headquarters building. The building is normal, but then, a small cloud pops out from the chimney of the building, and then another one popped out, and then another one, and then another one, and then another one, and then another one. In other words, there was an evil plan going on inside the Black & White Headquarters building.) Deon Splatt: What in the world is that? Gracie GaColor: I don't know. (A large TV screen comes out of the building from the top. The TV screen then gets turned on and the screen reveals Gerry Disgill inside his lair. Deon and Gracie were shocked.) Deon Splatt: Oh my... Gracie GaColor: Goodness gracious! Gerry Disgill (on the TV screen): (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Citizens of Paint World, it is I, Gerry Disgill, founder of the B&W Squad. Deon Splatt: Is... that... Gracie GaColor: Yes, Deon. That's Gerry Disgill, the evil black and white businessman. Deon Splatt: Oh no! Gerry Disgill (on the TV screen): I am here to tell you... that... in a few days, I will wipe out and destroy the entire city... by removing colors... with my color removal machine called the Color Remover 2000. Once the colors are removed from Paint World, you will never... ever... see the colorful light of day... ever... again! Gerry Disgill, over and out. (The TV screen is later turned off and goes back inside the building at the top. Everyone, including Deon and Gracie, were terrified of Gerry Disgill's evil plan.) Deon Splatt: What!?! That is terrible! Gracie GaColor: I know! (The song "When There's a Problem" starts playing. Deon and Gracie started singing.) (The lyrics for the song "When There's a Problem" is under construction) (After the song is over, Deon and Gracie looked at the Black & White Headquarters building. They then look at each other.) Deon Splatt: I gotta go tell my family the bad news. I'll see you later! Gracie GaColor: Okay! Goodbye! (Deon runs back to his house to tell his family the news of Gerry Disgill's plan of removing the colors from Paint World) Part 4: Deon Tells His Family the Bad News/"What I'll Do for the World" (Deon came back home to tell his family the bad news. Deon's family, the Splatts, consists of Deon, his mother Linda, his father Richard, his big brother Zach, his aunt Maggie, and Deon's pet rainbow dog Splash. His own family looked at Deon.) Linda Splatt: Hi, Deon. Richard Splatt: Why hello there, son. Zach Splatt: Hello. Aunt Maggie: Hey. (Splash barks "hello" to Deon) Deon Splatt: I have some good news... and some bad news. Aunt Maggie: Uh, we'll take the good news. Deon Splatt: Okay then. Well, the good news is... I was at the city painting the picture of what the boring black and white building will look like if some black and white businessman gets arrested by the colorful police. (shows his family the picture of the Black & White Headquarters building in ruins) Here's the picture. Linda Splatt: Nice! Richard Splatt: Looks good, son. Zach Splatt: Yeah, Deon. It's looks really good. Aunt Maggie: I agree with your parents and your brother Zach. (Splash barks as he agreed with Deon's family) Deon Splatt: Thank you. Zach Splatt: So, now that you've got the good news out of the way, what's the bad news? Deon Splatt: Well, the businessman that works at the boring black and white building, by the name of Gerry Disgill, is planning... to... Zach Splatt: Planning to what? Richard Splatt: Just tell us already! Deon Splatt: Okay, okay! There's no need to be rough! Sheesh! (takes a deep breath and calms down) Okay. I will tell you... the bad news. The bad news is... Gerry Disgill is planning to destroy Paint World by removing the colors with his color removal machine. (Deon's family gasped in horror) Deon Splatt: I know! You see, Gerry dislikes colors, so in a few days, he will remove the colors from Paint World and put them back inside the paint buckets from the real world, and if he does that, I fear the entire universe will lose all the power and color, and it will be destroyed... completely. Guys, we have to come up... with a big plan... to save Paint World from being destroyed... while losing colors. Here's what I will do for the world. (shows his family a picture of Deon as a superhero fighting Gerry Disgill) With your help, I shall defeat Gerry and destroy the color removal machine. Once it gets destroyed, the colors will be restored and Paint World will be saved... and recolored. (The song "What I'll Do for the World" starts playing. Deon started singing the song to his family.) (The lyrics for the song "What I'll Do for the World" is under construction) (After the song is over, Deon hangs up the picture on the wall. His family was amazed.) Deon Splatt: Any questions... or comments? (Deon's family applaud for Deon) Linda Splatt: Well, we do like your plans, but... saving a world from losing colors is a very hard and very important task. Important is big. Your father and I are big guys. Aren't we? Richard Splatt: You bet! Linda Splatt: As for you, well, you're too little to handle such big tasks. So, your father and I have to go and find out what that black and white businessman is up to and put a stop to it. Remember, big people do big things and little people do little things. So... yeah. Stay inside the house until we come back. Olay? Deon Splatt: Well, okay. Whatever you say. Good luck, mom and dad. (His parents Linda and Richard went out of the house to find out what Gerry Disgill is up to) Deon Splatt: Oh, brother. Why can't little guys do big things too? I mean... coming up with a big task is a little thing, but doing a big task is a very serious thing to do. Zach Splatt: Don't worry, Deon. Your parents will be back soon. In the meantime, go to your room and do something. Okay? Deon Splatt: Okay. Thanks, Zach. Zach Splatt: You're welcome. (Deon went upstairs to his room to wait for his parents to come back) Part 5: Linda and Richard Get Kidnapped (The scene fades to Linda and Richard Splatt at the city. They're trying to find the Black & White Headquarters building. The B&W Squad minions are spying on Linda and Richard on the TV screen inside said building, so does their boss Gerry Disgill.) Gerry Disgill: (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Perfect! There's our target. Minions, bring them... to me. B&W Squad Minions: Yes, sir. (The B&W Squad minions went out of the Black & White Headquarters building as they kidnap both Linda and Richard. They then put them inside the sack and they carried it all the way back to the top where Gerry Disgill's lair is at. The minions came with the sack to see Gerry.) Gerry Disgill: So, did you kidnap the little painter's parents? B&W Squad Minion #1: Yep, we sure did. (The B&W Squad minions took Linda and Richard out of the sack) Gerry Disgill: Nice work, boys! Put the lovebirds in the cage. B&W Squad Minions: Yes, sir. (The B&W Squad minions put Linda and Richard in the cage) Gerry Disgill: Now that we've kidnapped the two painters, we will find their two sons and the rest of the family. After that, we will remove the colors... from the Splatts, and then after that, we will destroy Paint World by stealing its colors, once... and for all! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Paint World